


A Father's Love

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Abraxas and Lucius are sent back to Harry's 5th year, while in the past they discover some interesting thing about the savior of the Wizard world and his home life and his parentage. Currently on hold due to Uni. Editing only. Sorry. I know the grammar isn't the best with this story but I will be fixing it. Please read and tell me what you think.





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 08/06/18: Hello everyone, I'm rewriting this story as my writing style has changed a great deal, every time I read this story it makes me cringe at how many mistakes there are. I'll be calling Voldemort; Tom and young Lucius; Luc just like the original chapter.
> 
> At the moment I have 11 chapters of Chance Encounter's Change Everything. It has nearly 11,000 views which makes it my popular story, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited this or any of my stories. 
> 
> EDIT 05/08/18: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to edit this story. I have been very busy. I've decided to not make Luc as childish as in my original chapter as it didn't seem to fit correctly and seemed more than a little stupid and didn't make sense, even though he looks young, he's not a child (though he sometimes does act like it because it's fun to mess with people).

Date: 07/11/12  
Time: 11:32 am

Death Eaters present in Malfoy Manors meeting room were shocked when two boys appeared out of nowhere, landing with a thud, everyone quieted, the two boys could have passed as twins, even though one of the boys looked to be about 15 and the other looked to be about 15 though it was  _very_ hard to tell.

Two Death Eater's grabbed the two teenagers, removing their wands. No one noticed the younger of the two boys was biting his lip and looked like he was going to cry, Lucius and Tom froze when they wanted into the meeting room and saw the two teenagers. Tom stared, trying to believe what he was seeing..

There was no way Abraxas was alive, it was impossible, he was sure his friend had died of Dragon Pox just after Lucius had turned 25-years-old. Lucius blinked, staring at his father and his 15-year-old version, Lucius had no idea why his arms were starting to hurt or why he could taste blood. 

" _What on earth's going on? How did you end up here?_ " Lucius questioned in French ignoring the looks he knew he was getting from the Death Eaters. His father looked at him and smiled slightly, though he had no idea why though he thought it might have something to do with speaking French. He had always been against going to his French Lessons when he was younger. 

" _It seems those French lessons were useful, and you said you would never use them. We're from the future, Mrs Potter decided we would play mandatory Quidditch, the teams were Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Gryffindor lost,_ " Abraxas explain in French, Lucius rolled his eyes when he saw the confused looks on the Death Eater's faces and cast a translation spell.

"I never said I wasn't going to use it, I just said I didn't want to learn," Luc, answered, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood when the Death Eater holding him tightened his hold on his arms and twisted them behind his back, making him gasp in pain, tears leaked from his eyes. Abraxas glared at him, his eyes cold. If looks could have killed, the Death Eater would have been 6ft under. 

"Let me go," Luc yelped as the tears continued to slipped down his cheeks, Tom closed his eyes unable to believe what he was seeing, 15-year-old Lucius Malfoy was crying, the look on Abraxas face made him cringe, it never meant anything good for the person on the receiving end. 

The first time he had seen it was when he was being bullied by some sixth or seventh year Slytherin for being a bookworm.

Strangely enough, the Death Eater standing behind the younger Lucius was the son of one of the Slytherin who had bullied him while in school, he was going to get a rather nasty surprise as Lucius was one of the most important things to Abraxas, there would be hell to pay if anything happened to his son. 

Everyone with an ounce of sense knew better than to hurt Lucius Malfoy while his father was present.

"Let him go," Tom ordered, the Death Eater reluctantly let Luc go, Abraxas smiled slightly and pulled him into a hug. Tom smiled to himself at the sight though frowned when he saw the way Luc was holding his arms. The only time he did that was when he had a broken arm because of one of the Gryffindor. 

"Dad, can you fi-fix my arms," Luc asked, swaying slightly before he fainted, Abraxas knew something was wrong, Luc never called him 'Dad' since the night Abraxas to break Luc's arm when he was seven-years-old, he had fainted from the pain thus not seeing Abraxas reaction after his wife had removed the spell his wife had used to stop Luc from going anywhere had worn off.


	2. Secret's Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/12/12: Hello everyone, sorry about the late update, I've been kind of busy with Christmas and New Year. That was yesterday, sixteen days to my 13th birthday, also I'm writing up chapter 3 which will explain how Abraxas and Luc got to the past.

Date: 02/12/12 - 9/03/13  
Date: 1:30 pm 

Lucius shook his head, he didn't know why he was thinking of that night, he sighed and looked at his father and the younger/older version of him, they were still hugging tapped Tom, who was still staring at Luc and Abraxas, he jumped and turned to look at Lucius blinking. Tom glared at Lucius who just gave a brief cheeky smile and shrugged and looking at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Maybe it would be best if we went to my study," Tom commented, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, the inner circle nodded and made their way to Tom's study, Robastin and 

THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE UNEDITED CHAPTER HERE'S THE LINK: https:// www.fanfiction.net /s/8746989/ 2/ A-Father-s-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, yes, I know this chapter is short. I have fixed up the spelling and structure, reading over this chapter makes me cringe so badly, my writing style has certainly changed for the better since I posted it, anyway, the second chapter should be up shortly. 
> 
> I have got some of it done already though it's slow going at this point. I realised just how short this chapter. It's 956 words which is by far my shortest chapter.


End file.
